The Road to Born With Rage 4
The Road to Born With Rage 4 is the thirty-fourth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-sixty-fifth episode overall. It is a Triple Threat Match between the Joker, Frankenstein and Link to determine a #1 Contender to Superman's NoDQ CAW Championship. Match Frankenstein bears down on the Joker who begs for mercy. Frankenstein turns to look at Link and the Joker low blows Frankenstein from behind. Link gives the Joker a neckbreaker then rubs his elbow into the Joker’s face. Frankenstein powerbombs the Joker then does the same to Link. Frankenstein gives the Joker a sidewalk slam then gives Link a huge chokeslam. Frankenstein Irish whips the Joker into the corner and gives him a superplex then does the same to Link. Frankenstein gives the Joker a huge German suplex, then gives another to Link. Frankenstein stomps on both men then attempts a Monster Bomb on Link but Link counters the attempt. Link sets Frankenstein up in the corner and he and the Joker deliver a double toss, but the Joker puts Link in a sleeper hold before hitting him in the back of the head. The Joker covers Frankenstein for a 1-count. The Joker puts Frankenstein in a sleeper hold then gives him a facecrusher, only to be given a neckbreaker by Link. Link hits Frankenstein with an Avalanche then attempts a ZDT on the Joker but the Joker counters it into a suplex for a 1-count. The Joker gives Link an atomic drop for another 1-count. The Joker gives Link a backslide for a third 1-count. The Joker tosses Link by the hair but is given a sitdown powerbomb from Frankenstein, who punches away at him. Link clotheslines Frankenstein and gives the Joker a fireman’s carry. Link gives Frankenstein a facecrusher and likes in an STF but releases it as Joker heads over. The Joker attempts a Last Laugh on Link but Link blocks it and attempts a Back Suplex which is similarly blocked. Link gives the Joker a pair of spinning backfists. Link hits Frankenstein with a Duo ZDT but turns around into a Last Laugh from the Joker for a 2-count. The Joker covers Frankenstein and Link breaks the cover at 2. Link leaps onto Frankenstein with a diving headbutt for a 2-count. Link puts Frankenstein in an abdominal stretch but the Joker breaks it up and tries, failing, to lift Frankenstein. Link breaks it up with an Avalanche and attempts a Back Suplex but is countered by Frankenstein into a Russian leg sweep. Link successfully hits the Back Suplex and bridges it into a pin which is broken up at 2 by the Joker. Joker hooks Frankenstein’s leg for a 2-count of his own. The Joker clubs Frankenstein in the back then picks him up for the Whoopee Cushion. Link immediately knocks the Joker off his feet with an Avalanche before Irish whipping the Joker into the ropes, catching him with the Hyrule Crossface, though the Joker wriggles free. Link delivers a Duo ZDT to Frankenstein then does the same to the Joker, covering the Original Prankster for the 3-count to become the #1 Contender. Winner: Link }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Trivia *Another match is confirmed for Born With Rage: Sagat versus Mr. Clean in a stipulation match with the stipulation to be voted on by the fans. Category:Season 8